Why we fall down
by Random Coupler
Summary: In silence he carried her back home."Sherry,do know you why we fall down?" She looked up from his shoulder,"What?" He ingnored her question,"So we may pick ourselves up."When Sherry falls down a well Brago tells her a lesson his father taught him.


**A/n: I was watching 'Batman Begins' and the new Batman movie at a drive-in as a double feature. When I saw the part when Bruce's father rescued him from the well, then he piggy backed him home, it reminded me of how Brago saves Sherry and always gives her some constructive criticism to make her stronger. Thus the idea and the story was born, I don't own Zatch Bell or Batman.**

**--**

It was a still and calm afternoon. It was a good day to sit outside enjoy the day and read a book. The sun was going down and it would be a couple of hours before it was dark. But that didn't bother Sherry one bit as she headed out the back door of her large mansion with her favorite book in hand, a book mark in set in the middle of the last chapter of the novel. She was a fast reader so she figured she wouldn't take long for her to finish and get back inside before nightfall.

She walked along the path into the woods behind the house, smiling to herself at the thought of having her first bit of free time alone, after going three straight months in training and battle, with Brago he gave her a couple days to herself. She also looked forward to being able to finish her book,'_Twilight'_. Jii's niece had recommended she read in a letter to him. In the past Jii's niece hadn't shared the same taste in things that she would have, but after reading the reviews for the book she deiced to give it a try. It really was a good book.

Finally she reached her destination, an old plant covered well in the middle of a gazebo type building. In her childhood when her mother was away, she and Koko would sent hours playing by the well until her mother found out she was playing instead of practicing the piano, she banned Koko from ever coming back to the house. She sighed and shook her head at the memory. She took a seat on the edge of the well and opened the book.

* * *

Half an hour of silent peace and reading went by until she closed her book. Finished with it. She set it aside and propped her elbow up on her knee and rested her chin on her fist, staring down at the long vines growing out of the well in thought. She thought of her lost friend she was training so hard to save, the promise of victory to her Demon, and her Demon in general. Sighing she stood up pushing off to stand up, her hand swept back accidentally knocking the book into the well. She whirled around and flew to the side of the well and leaned over the side.

**_CAW!CAW!CAW!CAW!_**

Sherry turned away from the well shielding her head as a barrage of black crows flew out of the well and doubled back in her direction, she backed up in fear and fell back into the well.

"AH!"She fell ten feet underground on her side with a loud thud."Ow..."

She cursed under her breath as she pushed herself to sit up she looked around the dimly eliminated well she spotted her book and reached out for it. She stood up and looked around. Her hand made gentle contact with the wall. It was smooth, completely smooth except for a occasional crack she found as she ran her hand over the surface of the walls around her. She realized she was trapped, no way to climb her way out. It was then she deiced to call out for help;

"BRAGO! BRAGO! BRAGO! SOMEONE! HELP!BRAGO!"

* * *

Hours went by the light provided by the setting sun faded and she found yelling was useless. She sank to the ground clutching her knees to her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm._ I'm not getting out of here...I'm never getting out of here...No. No._ She shot up. Cupped her hands around her mouth;

"BRAGO!"She cried with all the strength she had. She waited and waited. No one came. Feeling hope drain out of her, she sank back to the ground.

* * *

The Gravity Demon grumbled to himself while he trudged through the large mansion in his usual manner, he had gone hunting and apparently it hadn't gone too well. He shook his head. He crossed Jii in one of the many halls. The old man was pacing, sweating, and muttering to himself.

"What's with you, _human?"_Brago sneered with a smirk. The elderly gentleman jumped at realizing the frightening looking being's presence.

"Master Brago! Where is Miss Sherry?!"Brago's smug expression turned grim.

"She's not here?"

"No! Haven't seen her since you left this afernoon! I thought she ran off to be with you!"Jii exclaimed in a protective father way. Wordlessly Brago turned away and waked towards the door."Master Brago where are you going?!"

The Demon looked over his shoulder,"To find Sherry."

* * *

**A/n: I didn't wanna put everything in one chapter, it would be too long. So please review and don't flame.**


End file.
